


Before Hogwarts

by elvirakitties



Series: Christmas 2017 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Mentor Severus Snape, Other, Parent Severus Snape, Severitus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties





	Before Hogwarts

Severus stood in the doorway. He gave a slight shake of his head as he walked closer to the boy sleeping on the bed. The candles were still lite and he had his glasses on. Yes, he was his son. He ran his hands through his son's hair. He took off his glasses.

"Daddy?" Harry muttered as he snuggled into his pillow. 

"Shh, Harry, go back to sleep." Severus ran a hand up and down Harry's back, hoping to keep Harry from waking up. He had been up later setting up Harry's presents from Santa. 

"Santa come yet?" 

"No, I'm just on my way to bed. So, don't rush to wake me in the morning." Severus was thankful inherited his parchment for sleeping when he could. 

"I'm not Draco." Harry opened his eyes, turned over, and looked up at Severus. "Where is Potions?" 

"Destroying the tree, last I checked. I'm sure your little menace will join you soon." Severus lifted up the blankets, indicating for Harry to get comfortable and he would tuck him in. 

Severus noxed the candles and headed to bedroom as he was about to enter his room he saw Potions heading toward Harry's room. "Don't wake him up, you fleabag." Severus sat down in the chair in his bedroom. He was a bit surprised. It was his son's tenth Christmas. He remembered his first Christmas. Harry had been so interested in the lights, tinsel, and boxes then he had been in the presents. James and he had a small gathering for Harry's first Christmas. Lily and Sirius had been late. Harry's second Christmas was a solemn affair. Lily and James deceased, Sirius in jail. Harry wanted his Daddy and so did Severus. 

Severus had spent the next year fighting Albus to keep his son. Lucius had been able to aid him in keeping Albus from taking his son away and giving him to Lily's relatives. Harry's third Christmas, he considered it a miracle. They had it at Prince Manor and had it there ever since. Severus refused to return to Hogwarts and Harry wasn't going to Hogwarts. Actually, Hogwarts was barely able to remain open. Only a few muggle-born attended, with the Headmaster teaching them. Everyone attended a new school, created after the fall of Voldemort. He was thankful that his son wouldn't be attending Hogwarts and he was out of Albus Dumbledore's hands.

He knew next year would be the first Christmas that would mark the passage of his son on his way to adulthood. The decade had passed before he even realized it. He knew James would be so proud of their son. He was. He yawned and knew tomorrow was going to come before he was ready for it. He knew the Malfoy family would be the ones to wake them. They would do the exchange of presents, Minerva and Poppy would join them for Christmas dinner. Everyone would remain until the beginning of the new year.


End file.
